


Soft Snores and Snuggles

by fairdeath



Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Love, POV Second Person, Platonic Relationship, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairdeath/pseuds/fairdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come back soon. I’m cold and miss you."</p><p>"Should I send Barry in? I’m sure he’d make a much better pillow than my scrawny chest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Snores and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Polygrumps feat reader but you can take Barry/Reader's relationship as platonic if you want!

You love the cold – the numbness that grabs the tip of your nose, the contrast of hot and cold when you’ve got your morning coffee in your hands, the chilly morning air on your cheeks while your body is wrapped around your lanky partner. That’s why when you awaken on an early December morning in Dan’s bed alone you instantly reach for your phone. The time at the tops reads 10:42. Surprising you slept in so late, although Dan did keep you up until the early hours of the morning last night, and your chest and neck are splattered with red and purple bruises to prove it.

**Had to do some stuff at the office. I shouldn’t be too long. Love you x**

You’re grateful for the reminder text. Often when someone lets you know about plans for the next day, sleepy hazes stop you from remembering until late in the day. Sighing softly and smacking your lips, you unlock your phone, squinting at the brightness before replying.

**Come back soon. I’m cold and miss you.**

You lift your arms from under the heat of the covers and lay them against your side before continuing to go through your phone. After checking up on the food channels on Snapchat, reblog some fanart of Ninja Sex Party and Dadaism-esque text posts before you get a reply.

**Should I send Barry in? I’m sure he’d make a much better pillow than my scrawny chest.**

Huffing a laugh from the depths of your lungs, you holler out through Dan’s partly shut door.

“Bar! Get in here and make Dan jealous with me,” your grin is evident in your voice, and you sit up, holding the duvet to your naked skin, attempting to retain some warmth.

Seconds later, a sharp angled beard appears at the door, a soft flannel you might have stolen once (or six times), and a familiar smile.

“Anything to annoy Dan,” Barry tells you, grin lighting up his face, despite the clear fatigue written across his features. Backlogging videos so far in advance for the holidays is tiring, even with Kevin taking the brunt of the load. He walks over to the edge of the bed, socks scuffing across the carpet. You see his eyes flicker to the exposed part of your chest before his grin turns into a vicious smirk.

“Tell him to go easy on you, hey? You look like you fought a bear,” he pauses for a moment before his chest shakes with laughter, “a very horny bear.”

You glance at your mottled skin with a slight smile before replying, smirk as large as Barry’s own.

“No, you weren’t home, so I had to settle for Dan,” you joke, cheeks aching with the strength of your grin. Barry laughs heartily before stretching out over Dan’s side of the bed, and you lay your head against his chest, soft cotton caressing your cheek. You pass your phone to Barry and instruct him to take a photo of you curled up against him, and he complies happily, edge of his beard tickling your hand that lays against his collarbone.

“Thanks, Barry,” you murmur, burrowing into the soft heat of his skin. He hums in reply, rubbing circles across the sharp curves of your shoulder blades and spine as you send the shot to Dan, cheeky caption included. The two of you stay wrapped together in the warmth of each other’s body, enjoying the silent company of one another for what feels like a comfortable forever. You leave your head pressed against Barry’s chest, his heartbeat filling your ears, as you continue going through your phone. Eventually, Barry’s hand slows its movements before completely stopping.  

“Hey, Barry, come get lunch with me,” you speak quietly, knowing how desperately he needs a break, “you work too hard.” Looking up through your lashes, you see Barry’s eyes closed and jaw relaxed, mouth slightly ajar. You sigh softly, thankful that he finally is resting, but saddened that it took so long to get there. Resting your head back on his chest, you let the steady beat of his heart and soft snores lull you to sleep like the tapping of your nails against your phone did him.

The next time consciousness comes to you, the sun is shining through Dan’s window from the west, its rays dancing across your skin and Barry’s, and your phone is vibrating in your hand with notifications for the past two hours. As well as that, there is a familiar, lanky man in the corner who is toeing off his shoes. You smile sleepily, your hair a mess and covering half of your face. Dan tugs his shirt over his head as he approaches you, a frown tugging on the corners of his mouth as he sees his side of the bed occupied by his best friend, softly snoring as he body recharges from the exhaustion he’s pushed it through recently.

“He was beyond exhausted,” you explain, arms outstretched, waiting for his embrace, and duvet pooled at your hips, chest exposed and bruises flowered to their peak. Dan nods in understanding before taking in your figure that sits in the centre of his bed.

“And you are beyond gorgeous,” he breathes in response, smirk apparent on his face as you teasingly smack his bicep while he clearly ogles your exposed torso. You wrap your arms around his waist and absorb his warmth before letting him retreat to the marshmallow softness of his mattress.

“Have to be if I’m going to compete with you, don’t I?” your reply comes softly as you take in his form. His right arm is behind his head, his smile soft and adoring, jeans low on his hips, chest pale and smooth with a peppering of hair just above his sternum.

You’ve never been so in love.

So you spend the day there, the three of you. Dan lies on his back, arm around your shoulder, your head snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, arm slung over his stomach, just as Barry rolls in his sleep and puts an arm around your waist, holding you close. You love these two such an incredible amount and have never been so happy to waste an entire day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a pretty crappy week, and because of that I'm super unmotivated to continue with my Ache of Want follow up, and I woke up at 5:30 for the Grump stream today, so I tried to make myself less exhausted and less writer's blocked and less sad by writing something fluffy and plotless. It barely worked and I fell asleep for a few seconds writing this until Arin screamed.


End file.
